Other Side of the World
by My Solitude
Summary: A little one had her parents murdered. Life passes her by like the wind. She was moved to the U.S.


Summary: A little one had her parents murdered. Life passes her by like the wind. She was moved to the U.S.

**Chapter 1: Fear**

A little girl was running home from school. It was raining. When she turned the corner leading to her house, she seemed to be going in slow motion. Then everything went fast again. And her footsteps splashed the muddy water on the sidewalk onto her. Smiling brightly when she was in front of her home, she opened the door and called out.

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"_

Silence met her as she began to worry.

_"Mom...? Dad...? Where are you...?"_

Terror seized her as she walked into the darkness of her home, closing the door behind her. She crept silently around the house, searching from room to room for her parents. Finally, she came across her room. Her hands shook terribly and she paused in her reach for the doorknob. She breathed in and out, in and out, telling herself that everything was going to be okay.

Slowly, she reached for the doorknob. When her hand touched its coldness, she felt dread run all throughout her body. Pausing for half a second, she turned the doorknob like her life depended on it and threw the door open. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the bodies of her parents. Just then, lightning flashed from out her window, and she saw. Tears came to her eyes as her body shook.

_"Mom...! Dad..!"_

Running towards their bodies, she wished she wasn't as smart as she was. Her mother had a bullet through her heart with her arms twisted in an unnatural way. Turning towards her father, she gasped. He had a sword through his stomach with two bullets to his heart. His left arm was slashed off and there was also a deep gash across his neck. Fresh tears came out and replaced the dry ones as she mourned.

Suddenly remembering something, she ran out of her room and towards the only one she hadn't enter yet. Pausing in front of the door, she dreaded to see what was inside. The door was opened a little and she peeked in. A man was standing next to the crib, looking inside. He brought a small knife up slowly and was about to slash at the baby the girl knew was inside. She suddenly felt a rage so overpowering that she couldn't control herself and threw the door wide open with a speed she never knew she had.

Tackling the man down in his surprise, she started punching and kicking with all the strength she had, powered up with her rage and the death of her parents. Kneeing him where she knew it hurts, she then punched him in the stomach, going after both his arms, and standing up quickly, stomped on his thighs. She went and stomped on his 'place that hurts' as hard as she could before she went and stomped on his arms and stomach. Looking at his face for a second, she memorized it before she started kicking it. When she was finished, she noted with surprise that he was unconscious.

Relief flooded her as she thought about what would have happened had he still been conscious. Looking over at the crib, she was going to walk towards it. But before she could even move, pain shot through her back like wild fire. The girl was surprised. She thought the murderer was unconscious.

_"Die..."_

Tilting her head sideways, the girl studied the man's face and memorized it before falling forward with a deep slash across her back. Knowing she would die of blood loss, she turned her head right and watched as the man left the room with his companion over his shoulder. When she thought that they had left, she tried lifting herself up to get towards the phone in the hallway. Her efforts were in vain as her body lost too much blood already. Seeing black spots in her vision, the girl started to panic.

She started dragging her body towards the door instead of trying to lift it, leaving a trail of blood on the carpet floor. As she slowly made it towards the door, her vision became more blurry than it already was. She panicked even more and tried to get to the middle of the hallway faster. The scratching noise of clothing on floor was the only thing the girl could hear as she was slowly reaching her goal. After what felt like an eternity did she reach the phone, she immediately dialed the emergency number, not needing her sight to do so.

Waiting for someone to pick up was pure torture to the girl at the current moment.

_"Hello?"_

Relief flooded her small body as she tried to answer. When she couldn't speak correctly, she panicked, her breathing picking up. Trying to calm herself down, thinking of what the person on the other side would think, she tried to answer again.

_"Hello...? Is anyone there?"_

Breathing out, and then breathing in, the girl's efforts were not in vain as she managed to say one word.

_"H-Help..."_

The phone slid out of the girl's hand as her eyes flickered once before closing in to unconsciousness.

_"Are you alright?! Hello?! Are you still there?!"_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep...


End file.
